Photographs and memories
by kira-halliwell
Summary: A quick story about Piper and Leo
1. Chapter 1

Photographs and memories

Disclaimer: you know

Authors note: Just some quick fluff set at the end of season six.

It was a hot summers night at the Halliwell manor. Phoebe and Paige were at work leaving Piper with the manor to herself. After cleaning and cooking for hours she decided to head to the attic and practice her job bas witchy woman.

She entered the attic and headed to the stand that held the book of shadows only to find it wasn't there. In it's place a photo album. Piper found this odd but soon located the book on a nearby table. She started reading the book but the album kept glowing.

Piper grabbed it and opened it. The title page read: The greatest of all powers. The handwriting was familiar but she couldn't place it.

Nobody in the house kept photo albums in the attic so it defiantly not Paige's or Phoebe's.

She opened the next page to find pictures of her and Leo. The photos looked like they were from six years ago when they first met. She remembered back to the moment in the photo. That was her earliest memory of ever having fallen for Leo.

She flipped to the next page to find images of Valentines Day. There was a picture of Leo giving her flowers and another of them sharing their first kiss. A single tear fell down Pipers face as she turned the page again. On the next page were photos of their wedding. Each moment was captured in fine detail. From sparkling orbs to vows and a kiss in the end. Sparkling words formed across the top saying: The greatest of all powers: Love.

Smiling images flashed through Pipers mind as a connection began to form.

The next page contained pictures of Wyatt. All of them baby photos. A single-family photo was captured, Phoebe and Paige's faces glowing with pride as they looked at the next generation of Halliwell's. Leo's face stood out as he had an unusual sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

She turned the next page to find a message written. She read it and everything became clear.

Dear Piper,

I decided to make this book to share my favorite memories with you. Although I cannot be there in person I will always be looking over you. You are always in my heart. Remember that I will always love you. We will be together one day even if that day isn't today.

Love you forever

Leo

Piper wiped away the tears and closed the book. On the front the word 'forever' appeared. She carried the book back to her room and put it on her cupboard underneath her wedding photo.

Watching all of this unfolding, Leo also shed a tear and whispered 'forever' before vanishing.

The End 

Awww. A little bit of fluff to make your day. Tell us what you thought. Read and Review.


	2. together again

Photographs and memories

Chapter 2: together again.

Authors note: Here it is! A new chapter for all my reviewers. Thank you so much. It's a pleasure hearing from you.

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah

As Leo orbed out after watching Piper as he headed to his Whitelighter house. In his room he walked in and turned on the light. The first thing he saw was an entire wall covered with pictures of Piper, Wyatt and Chris. A wave of emotion hit him as he looked at the pictures of his family. He slowly walked over to his wedding day picture and touched it.

"I love you" he whispered, looking at Piper.

He stared at the picture remembering all the emotions that he felt. He would never forget. The nervousness of waiting at the end of the isle as Piper walked towards him, The floating feeling as they shared their first kiss as man and wife and the glowing pride at the end of the wedding ceremony.

He sat on the end of his bed and whispered: I miss you.

Piper Halliwell was sitting on her bed also looking at her wedding photo. It was the best day of her life. But now everything had been turned upside down. He had to leave and she wasn't even sure if he was coming back.

She began to cry but stopped when she saw the album glow again and the page opened by itself. She watched as words began forming on the page. It read:

Piper,

I know you found this in the attic. I placed it there because with or without me you are still a witch. Life doesn't stop for a single grieving person. Continue with all the good that you do. Remember I'll always be watching over you. I love you.

Leo

Piper laughed at his last comment and closed the book. She felt better knowing that he would always be with her. Not there in person, not in picture but in her heart.

Days went by, days turned into weeks, weeks into months and piper started dating again. She tried hard to accept the guys but her heart belonged to someone else.

Meanwhile

Leo was fulfilling his role as an Elder but a crappy one at that. He was always moody and cranky. Eventually the other Elders had enough and called him to a meeting.

"Leo, we brought you here to offer you a deal." An Elder with grey hair and a beard said

"I'm listening" Leo said

"We are offering you the chance to go back to earth to be the Charmed Ones Whitelighter again, if… you give us a good reason. We will meet tomorrow and decide." Another Elder said.

Leo bounded out of the meeting back to his room excited that he might have the chance to be with Piper again. He sat deciding what to say and thought of the best inspiration of all.

The next day Leo waited outside the doors looking at a picture of him and Piper. The doors swung open and he walked inside.

"Leo Wyatt, you have been summoned to determine whether you will be allowed to return to your former job on earth as a Whitelighter. This decision requires a reason and we believe that you have prepared the required reason." An elder said.

Leo began: Returning to earth would mean returning to Whitelighter status. As a Whitelighter it takes love to trigger our powers. On earth I have the love that is required in order to make my powers work. One thing that demons cannot understand and therefore underestimate is human emotion. They cannot understand love, compassion and sacrifice. That's what separates good and evil.

At this point he stopped trying to decide whether or not to say what he thought. He decided to do it anyway.

"I want to be with Piper again. She makes everything beautiful. I knew the first time I touched her that we were destined to be together. I risked everything for love and you took that away. Once you've loved it hurts to lose someone that is so deep in your heart." Leo finished.

The Elders were silent through his speech and sat thinking over what he had said.

"Leo, could we please have a moment to confer?"

"Of course"

Leo walked outside praying that he had done enough. After waiting for a couple of minutes they called him in again and prepared to deliver the verdict.

(A.N/ I was going to leave it there and make you hang out for the next chapter but I'm a nice person.)

"Leo Wyatt, after your speech and your heartfelt explanation we have decided to send you back top earth." An Elder said, sounding regretful.

With that Leo orbed straight to the manor.

Piper was in the process of getting ready for bed as Leo orbed in.

"Oh my god!" she screamed

The door was closed but Piper heard Paige and Phoebe run to the door.

"What, What? What happened?" Phoebe yelled.

"Nothing, nothing, I, um cut my arm, I'm fine" Piper said

"Oh, Right" Phoebe and Paige disappeared downstairs and it was quiet.

Leo walked over to piper and wrapped her in his arms. He knew this was where he was destined to be.

Piper climbed into bed after spending half an hour in Leo's arms and snuggled down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered:

"I love you"

"Love you, too." Piper said before falling asleep dreaming of a wonderful life to come.

The end

There you go, some fluff to make your day. I would like to thank to writers of the movie "Sleepless in Seattle" for the inspiration.


End file.
